This type of method and apparatus is disclosed in the Patent publication EP-649821. The heating of glass panels with a convection air blast involves certain problems in terms of providing the glass panels with a uniform distribution of heat over the entire surface area. In particular, the border areas of sizable glass panels tend to heat more than the central areas.